The Best Cupid
by Ical de Muffin
Summary: " Aku..kukira Miku adalah cupid terhebat, Luka. Aku juga… menyukaimu. Dulu dan sekarang." / NEW AUTHOR !


Salam kenal semua. Saya author baru di sini. Ini karya pertamaku. Pair di sini Kaito x Luka. Aku suka banget sama pair itu. Aku juga suka Rinto x Lenka. Jadi, mungkin karyaku yang lain ( kalau ada ) akan sering memakai pair ini.

Aku akui karyaku jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi buat para senior, maaf kalau fanfic ini bikin kalian kecewa. Tolong bimbing saya ke depannya. Arigatou. Oh ya, kalau fic ini ada kesamaan, maaf ya. Karyaku ini emang pasaran tema dan alurnya.

Buat yang ingin kritik atau saran aku terima banget supaya karyaku yang selanjutnya bisa lebih baik dari ini. Nah, semuanya…

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer : I don't have Vocaloid

Warning : All

**The Best Cupid**

" Dia sudah meninggal."

Barisan nisan kelabu dan suasana sepi. Tak kusangka kau akan beristirahat di sini. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan dirimu. Kau orang paling ceria dan penuh warna yang pernah kutemui. Tapi sekarang kau malah harus tinggal di sini untuk selamanya.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa pulang," lirihku sedih. Tanganku menyentuh nisanmu yang dingin. Setetes air meluncur bebas di pipi kananku. Lalu meluncur lagi di pipi kiriku. Lagi dan lagi. Aku menangis untukmu. Hal yang tak pernah kulakukan. Apa kau senang?

" Aku..kau..kukira aku bisa memperlihatkan kerja kerasku padamu selama 6 tahun ini. Tapi kau lebih dulu pergi. Bahkan tanpa memberitahuku. Miku? Aku menyesal pernah membencimu. Tapi, aku masih sahabatmu,kan?" isakku pilu.

Tapi nisanmu tetap membisu.

Barisan nisan kelabu dan suasana sepi. Tak kusangka akan bertemu lagi. Hei, aku sudah akrab dengan semua ini. Karena aku terus datang menjengukmu. Sebagai permintaa maafku, Miku. Maaf, dulu aku tak pernah pulang. Bahkan di kala liburan. Kau tahu aku harus terus belajar, bukan? Dan kau juga tahu aku harus menghindar.

Lho? Bunga siapa ini? Ada bunga di nisanmu, Miku. Mawar dengan tangkai yang panjang.

_I will always remember you._

Miku, seseorang mengirimu bunga. Dengan pesan yang manis. Siapa yang mengirimnya? Pasti seseorang yang baik hati.

" Miku, apa kabar? Hari ini aku bertemu dengan 'teman seperjuanganmu'. Dia gadis manis yang baik hati. Namanya Rin. Senyumnya sama sepertimu, Miku. Ada semangat di sana. Sama sepertimu."

Nisanmu tetap bisu.

Barisan nisan kelabu dan suasana sepi. Tak kusangka aku tak pernah bosan ke sini. Aku harap kau juga tidak bosan aku jenguk. Hei, Miku! Aku merindukanmu.

" Rin sudah mengalami kemajuan. Ah, dia memang tak separah dirimu. Tapi aku akan menyembuhkannya. Tujuanku akan tercapai. Tapi keinginan utamaku tak akan pernah terwujud. Maaf."

Nisanmu masih bisu.

" Luka?"

Aku menoleh. Pemuda berambut biru menyambut mataku. Dadaku terasa sesak melihatnya. Ya Tuhan, apakah aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?

" Um, Shion Kaito?"

" Kau masih mengenalku. Sudah 6 tahun tapi kau masih mengenalku. Dokter Megurine memang hebat."

" Kau tahu darimana aku seorang dokter? Apa kau penguntit?" tanyaku menyelidik.

" Rin Kagamine. Dia sepupuku. Terima kasih telah bersedia mengobatinya."

Aku mengangguk. Kulihat tangannya. Ada bunga di genggamannya. Mawar. Dengan tangkai panjang. Oh, ternyata dia pengirimnya.

" Mawar,"gumamku.

"Oh, ini? Miku suka mawar. Jadi kadang aku suka membawakannya," katanya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Senyum itu. Dadaku makin sesak melihatnya.

" Aku baru tahu kau bisa bahasa bunga, Kaito. Dan aku juga baru tahu kau pria yang romantis."

Ah, apa yang kau katakan, Luka? Kau hanya menyulut api itu.

" Bahasa bunga? Aku memang romantis tapi tak seromantis itu. Miku hanya suka mawar dengan tangkai panjang. Karena dia selalu meletakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Di depan fotomu. Aku tak tahu apa arti bunga ini. Tapi jika Miku menyukainya maka aku akan menyukainya juga. Dia sahabat terbaikku."

Otakku mencerna perkataan Kaito.

" Luka?"

Air mata tak bisa lagi kubendung. Miku, maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku memang selalu berpikir negatif. Baru sekarang aku menyesal. Saat kau telah tiada. Maaf.

" Luka? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito.

" Tak pernah seburuk ini. Aku orang terkotor di dunia. Aku tahu dia memiliki penyakit itu tapi tak pernah sekali pun pulang untuk menjenguknya."

Kaito menatapku. Dia memang tak mengerti semuanya. Tapi dia sedikit tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia tahu pertengkaran terakhirku dengan Miku sehari sebelum aku berangkat ke Eropa untuk kuliah. Dia tahu aku tak pernah menghubungi Miku selama aku di sana. Dan dia tahu aku menyesal sekarang. Meski dia tak tahu apa penyebab kami bertengkar sehingga selama 6 tahun aku tak pernah sekali pun menjalin kontak dengan Miku.

" Miku sudah memaafkanmu. Bahkan dia juga minta maaf padamu. Dia berbisik padaku sebelum nafasnya yang terakhir. Dia bilang 'maaf, aku tak tahu perasaanmu. Kalau kau pulang cepatlah katakan. Dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama'. Dia berpesan padaku untuk menyampaikannya kalau aku bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Kaito.

" Tapi, siapa yang dimaksud dengan dia? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apakah dia penyebab pertengkaran kalian?" Kaito menyerbuku dengan pertanyaannya.

" Ya. Aku dan Miku bertengkar karena dia. Dan aku tak tahu apa kau mengenalnya. Karena, kadang kita tak bisa mengenal diri kita sendiri dengan baik," kataku lirih.

Kaito tersadar.

" Benar, Kaito. Orang itu dirimu. Aku menyukaimu. Dulu dan sekarang."

" Aku..kukira Miku adalah cupid terhebat, Luka. Aku juga… menyukaimu. Dulu dan sekarang." Kaito mengenggam tanganku.

" Ya, dia cupid terhebat," ulangku. Aku menatap nisanmu, Miku. Masih diam tak bergeming. Tapi kukira kau tersenyum di sana. Apa aku salah? Ataukah aku benar?

_Kau benar Luka. _

FIN

Review Please~


End file.
